


blankets and cold winter nights (hug me tighter)

by kimchijigae_11



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, University, bothofthemarewhipped, considerategirlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchijigae_11/pseuds/kimchijigae_11
Summary: where in minju hogged all the blanket while sleeping, leading to chaewon catching a cold
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 36





	blankets and cold winter nights (hug me tighter)

It was a cold winter night. The moon soared high up in the sky, illumination the snow that fell gracefully onto the ground.

In a one person apartment, two figures were sleeping soundly on the bed.......... at least one of them was.

"Hmmm" Chaewon groaned as she turned around and opened her eyes, shivering due to the cold.

Beside her, her girlfriend had her back towards her while in a deep slumber. The problem with this, however, was that Chaewon's younger girlfriend had hogged the shared blanket all to herself.

"Minguri....." Chaewon whined, mocing closer to the girl and hugging her tightly "I'm cold"

Nevertheless, Minju didn't even flinch, not hearing the older girl's words.

The girl had been worn out these past few weeks, with university and part time jobs that she was sleeping like a log. It's rare for her to get some sleep so she wasn't going to waste the opportunity to cuddle the love of her life during the winter break.

Throughout the night, she had pulled all the blanket towards her, leaving Chaewon uncovered.

Noticing that Minju wasn't going to wake up, Chaewon had no choice but to cuddle her for warmth. The latter was a very considerate girlfriend. She knew everything that had been troubling Minju so she didn't have the heart to wake the girl up just for something as insignificant as getting a blanket.

"I guess it's fine this way" Chaewon mumbled as she tighten her hold on Minju, placing a kiss on the back of her neck.

**************************************************************************

It wasn't fine. Chaewon couldn't be anymore wrong.

The next day, their apartment was filled with noises of sneezes and sniffles as the older Kim lied red faced on the blanket with a oversized hoodie and a cool towel on her forehead.

"Unnie..... you should've just asked me for the blanket" Minju stared worried at the girl "It was minus 10 degrees outside last night for god's sake"

"B-but....I didn't want disturb you..." Chaewon whimpered as she pouted "Plus I thought you were enough to keep me warm"

Minju sighed, not knowing whether to coo at how cute her girlfriend was being or continue nagging her.

"I'm not a heater Chae.... Next time don't hesitate to wake me up hmm?"

The older nodded like a obedient puppy before grinning at her. Minju approached the girl on the bed and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I'm gonna go make some porridge for you so get some sleep for now"

"Hai~~"

With that, Minju left the room and went to the kitchen. Chaewon, on the other hand, slowly closed her eyes.

**********************************************************************

Chaewon and Minju first met on Chaewon's third year at university and Minju's first.

The dance club Chaewon was in was holding a dinner party to welcome newcomers and freshmen.

However to Chaewon, the party seemed nothing more than an excuse for people to get drunk and hit on girls.

"Drink up drink up drink up" A senior urged as he kept pouring more soju into the freshmen's cups.

Chaewon said nothing as she figured the seniors do need to let out sometimes as they were all busy with university.

Sitting with her back against the wall, Chaewon slowly sipped on the beer. She was controlling her alcohol intake due to the fact that she had early morning classes the next day.

Also, Chaewon's role whenever the club had outings like this was to take care of the drunk people and get them taxis to get home safely afterwards.

"Ooooh you're one pretty freshman" Chaewon heard the male member in front of her talk to a girl sitting next to him "What's your name?"

The dude was already clearly drunk. Chaewon looked up to observe the situation in case something happened.

The girl beside the man was a new member of the club, a freshman to be exact. She had a fair skin tone with soft brown locks falling onto her shoulders and oh........... She's really pretty.

"K-kim Minju" The girl replied, bowing slightly in respect for the senior.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" The man asked with a smug smirk.

Chaewon could clearly see that the girl was feeling uncomfortable at the man's advances despite keeping a polite smile on her face.

"No sunbae-nim"

"Then-"

The man was cut off when the club's leader shouted that they were going to play spin the bottle. That was when Chaewon knew this night was going to be a very long one.

Whenever they played this game, it ended up with everyone passing out and Chaewon, always being the only one sober, had to send them home after apologising to the bbq restaurant for making so much noise.

"Let's play let's play" The club leader sung before placing an arm around Chaewon "Kim Chaewon! My favorite doensang~ Are you playing too?"

The leader was like a brother to Chaewon. The two were close like siblings but at times like this, Chaewon wanted to do nothing but punch the man in the face.

"No" Chaewon glared at the man "Everyone might fall asleep on the streets tonight if i get drunk"

"Ehh~ What a killjoy"

Chaewon turned to her front again and saw the freshman girl from before looking at her. The two made a brief eye contact before the younger girl diverted her gaze to her lap.

"Weird" Chaewon thought.

****************************************************

Hours passed by and as Chaewon expected, almost everyone was already drunk.

"Drink some more~" The man sitting in front of Chaewon slurred as he poured more alcohol into the freshman's cup.

"I-i'm good" The freshman, Minju, denied.

"Yah.... I'm your senior" The man refuted as he urged Minju to drink the cup "You shou-"

He was cut off when a hand appeared out of no where and took the cup he had just finished pouring alcohol into.

Chaewon didn't know what came over her. She acted on instint and grabbed Minju's cup and downed it in on shot, then slamming it down in front of the man.

"I'm gonna go get some air" She emotionlessly said as she stood up.

Chaewon stood in front of the restaurant and leaned against its wall, putting a cigarette in between her lips. She skillfully lit it before taking a long drag.

She leaned her head back with her hands in her jacket's pockets as she stared at the smoke rising up with the wind. The last cup she drunk was making her feel a bit tipsy.

Slowly closing her eyes, she took another drag. That was until she heard someone's voice.

"Thank you for what you did" The freshman from before approached her.

Chaewon turned towards the girl and now that she looked carefully at her face, the girl had very prominent features........ totally attractive.

"It's fine" Chaewon coolly replied as she dropped her cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it to put out the light "They tend to be quite out of control at outings like this..... you know, after losing all their braincells at university"

A chuckle erupted from the freshman as she found Chaewon's choice of words amusing.

"So does this mean you still have braincells?"

"Hmmm" Chaewon acted like she was thinking seriously "I don't know. You tell me"

"Well, for starters, you look like the most rational person here" Minju spoke as she smiled before politely asking "What's your name, sunbae-nim?"

"Chaewon. Kim Chaewon"

"Oh I'm Kim Mi-"

"Kim Minju" Chaewon cut her off before smirking "I know. I overheard your conversation a while ago... A pretty name for a pretty girl"

Minju muttered a soft 'thank you' as she felt the heat rushing to her ears.

Just then, an idea came to Chaewon.

"Hey Minju" She called out to the girl.

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

For some reason, Chaewon wanted to know more about the new freshman. The girl seemed like the shy type but there was something about her that intrigued Chaewon's interest.

Although surprised by the sudden invitation, Minju nodded. After all, she would rather spend time with a beautiful girl instead of some drunk dudes.

For the very first time in her entire university life, Chaewon put some faith in her club members to not cause so much trouble. She figured that although they have terrible drinking antics, they were still adults who could take care of themselves.

She was so wrong.

When Minju and her arrived back at the restaurant after taking a short walk and getting some ice-cream, the scene of passed out university students and a bill that made her jaw drop down greeted her.

Nevertheless, Minju was there to help her take care of the students and call taxis for them.

*****************************************************************

"Unnie?"

Chaewon felt someone softly caressing her cheek with sincerity.

"Hmm?" Chaewon whimpered as she lazily opened her eyes, just to see the love of her life with a bowl of porridge.

"You should eat up. You still need to take medicine afterwards"

Nodding, She sat up on the bed and rested against the headboard. Chaewon hated the taste of medicine. She hated it so much that back when she was still in university, she refused to drink medicine even if she had a cold.

However, it was a different situation now.

She knew the consequences of not listening to her girlfriend.

(Minju refused to cuddle with Chaewon and didn't give her any kisses the last time Chaewon didn't take her medicine when she had a fever)

"Open your mouth" Minju said as she scooped up a spoonful of porridge and blew it to cool it down before nudging Chaewon to eat it.

Chaewon complied.

A few minutes later, the bowl was now empty and Chaewon was drinking the medicine with water while frowning at the bitter taste.

"Good girl" Minju chuckled as she ruffled Chaewon's short hair "Now take a rest"

Just as Minju was about to stand up, a hand stopped her.

"Min...... Stay" Chaewon whined, softly tugging the younger girl towards her.

How could Minju no to her girlfriend's request when she was being so cute with her face flushed from the fever and a pout on her lips.

That was how Minju found herself lying next to Chaewon on the bed with the latter's face buried in the crook of her neck.

Chaewon placed a few pecks on Minju's next before moving up and leaving a chaste kiss on Minju's lips.

"Yah unnie" Minju scrunched up her face "You're going to give me your fever"

"Right. Sorry" Chaewon giggled before returning to her original position "Your lips were too tempting"

Before Chaewon could settle comfortably, she felt a pair of hands cupping her cheeks and directing her upwards.

A pair of lips landed on hers and slowly yet passionately kissed her. Chaewon, too, closed her eyes and replied to the kiss, submitting all of her to the girl.

Moving their lips in sync, Minju swiped the bottom of Chaewon's lips, earning a low moan from the latter. Knowing fully well what Minju wanted, Chaewon slightly opened her mouth to give her entrance.

And that was how the next day, two people were lying side by side on the bed, each with a cool towel on their foreheads.

**Author's Note:**

> here's another one shot~ please do tell your thoughts about it~


End file.
